warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Infested Ship
The Infested Ship '''is a tileset first featured in Operation Breeding Grounds in , and formally becoming the primary tileset for Eris in . This tileset features a Corpus Ship heavily damaged and taken over by Infested, with enormous biomasses tearing the ship apart from the inside out, in a similar fashion to Orokin Derelicts. Hazards Atmospheric Decompression Several tiles in the map are exposed to the vacuum of deep space due to extensive damage to the Corpus Ship, which will slowly drain shields, and then health over time. Unlike with Corpus Ship decompressions, there is no way to seal the rooms, and thus players must take care not to spend too much time on tiles suffering decompression. Also, in rare cases the decompression effect may carry over into the next room even if said room normally doesn't have the condition. This tileset is notable for having the only Insertion and Extraction tiles exposed to atmospheric decompression. Collapsible Features The damage caused by the Infestation has rendered the ship's structural integrity unstable. This results in some parts of the ship spontaneously crashing down, which may disrupt player movement. Certain parts of the ship also have larger than normal Explosive Barrels, either in plain sight or stuck within biomass, that can be shot to destroy the surrounding environment, which can create new paths or reveal secret rooms. Corrosive Mist Only found in the Mobile Defense tileset, this blue mist released by a broken trash disposal unit continually deals damage and can inflict proc at times if one stays inside. Corrosive Mist can be rid off temporarily by opening the airlock mechanism that sucks the mist out (and at the same time players and NPCs nearby). Infested Hive Exclusive to the Hive mission and depending on the Tumor type the mission spawns, up to three hazards will be chosen randomly between six available hazards: low gravity, laser hazard, turret activation, cryogenic leakage, clouds and fields. MOA Spawners Occasionally, the floor MOA Spawners on the tileset will release hostile MOAs, which will attack players and Infested alike on sight. Oddly, while the MOA's deployed are the normal green versions, they are capable of releasing Rippling Shockwaves like Shockwave MOAs. It is also possible for them to disengage from halted conveyor belts on the ceiling, dropping down and proceeding to attack the Tenno and Infested. It is noted that they seem to only be spawned as level 1 however, and are easily dispatched. Missions Conclave Maps '''There is currently 1 map for Conclave from this tileset. Notes *All missions in the Hidden Messages quest also use this tileset. *A couple of hidden rooms in this tileset can be accessed by hacking certain consoles, which activate movable map features that lead to or reveal the secret rooms. * Some hidden rooms can be accessed by detonating a large Corpus Explosive Barrel, which usually contain a large amount of lockers. These barrels can also open up alternate routes through certain rooms by destroying large masses of infested material, or causing damaged stairways to collapse into usable layouts. Trivia *One of the tiles has a production line of several dozen Corpus Proxies, including a handful of Jackals, indicating that the latter had begun mass production. *When coming across the containment lab that the Infested were being held in during Suspicious Shipments, a Crewman can still occasionally be found desperately attempting to escape from being trapped by infested biomass, although he already appears to becoming infected due to this altered voice and groans. **Unlike in Suspicious Shipments, the aforementioned crewman can now be killed by players. **Another crewman suffering a similar fate can be found in the version of the Insertion tile exposed to the vacuum of space. *Various areas are filled with dead Crewmen sitting in chairs or machinery, sometimes with the machinery still active. *Outside of the ship you can see the skybox, in what appears to be at least 2 other Infected ships, all being connected by massive Infested tendrils. *This is the first tileset to have both interactive environments (such as collapsing structures) and areas exposed to the vacuum of space permanently. Bugs *It is possible to become trapped inside the walls on the tile that has the "bridge," in which case you can use the unstuck command by typing " /unstuck " in the chat to be freed. Media InfestedShipExtract.png InfestedShipExtract2.png InfestedShip.png InfestedShip2.png|Note the Jackals hanging off the ceiling. InfestedShipGuns.png InfestedShip4.png InfestedShip5.png InfestedShip6.png DeadCrewman9.jpg InfestedShip7.png InfestedShip8.png InfestedShip10.png|Mobile Defense Terminal Room InfestedShip11.png|Mobile Defense Terminal Room InfestedShip13.png InfestedShip14.png InfestedShip15.png InfestedShip16.png InfestedShip17.png InfestedShip18.png InfestedShip19.png InfestedShip20.png InfestedShip21.png InfestedShip22.png Infested Ship 1.jpg|A Corpus Crewman (without helmet) stuck in some infested biomass. Warframe0094.jpg Warframe0093.jpg Warframe0092.jpg Warframe0091.jpg Warframe0090.jpg Warframe0089.jpg Warframe0088.jpg Warframe0087.jpg InfestedEris1.jpg InfestedEris3.jpg InfestedEris4.jpg InfestedEris5.jpg InfestedEris6.jpg Patch History *Fixed unreachable loot in the Infested Corpus tileset. As reported here: https://old.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/ddgo8x/worst_pain_known_to_tenno/ *Fixed door clipping through walls in the Infested Corpus Ship tileset. *Improvements towards Defection AI maneuvering in the Infested Corpus Ship tileset. As reported here: https://old.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/ctgjnj/i_hate_defection/ *Fixed an Ayatan Sculpture spawning under the floor in the Infested Corpus Rescue tileset. As reported here: https://old.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/cw3q6n/an_ayatan_sculpture_spawned_under_the_floor_with/ *Improved navigation markers in the Infested Corpus ship to help players navigate between floors. }} es:Nave infestada Category:Tile Sets Category:Infested Category:Update 13 Category:Infested Tile Set